


Embrace the Night

by s_n_k_tt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Might end up multiple chapters, One Shot, Victorian era, church, father!Eren, vampire!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_n_k_tt/pseuds/s_n_k_tt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren dreads when the bell tolls ten o'clock at night. Praying for forgiveness and help is the only way that helps him able to look at temptation with no regrets. He rejects Levi's temptation, but Levi doesn't mind waiting for him, he's got all the time in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embrace the Night

**Author's Note:**

> -Saw a picture and couldn't get it out of my head all day, so had to write it  
> -Exam season coming up so probably not any updates till after  
> -This is a present to all my fans from my other works, I really can't regular updates at all v.v  
> -Please enjoy!  
> -Comment, like, bookmark.  
> -Also comment if you would like this to be multi-chapter, I can put it down for updating!

“And that is all for the service today, thank you for attending”

Eren sent one final glance over the nearly packed pews from raised lectern, slowly closing the Bible and removed it from its position. As he busied himself, the noise of the people slowly removing themselves from his church, their polished and dainty shoes were making a variety of noise on the cold stone paving of the aisle.

“Do you me to do anything else Father Jaeger?”

Eren looked up from organising the papers of the service, glancing down the few steps as the blond bob of hair and oversized cerulean eyes staring at his own oceanic ones. Natural curiosity and brilliance dissolved in those eyes and shone happily, a small smile playing on his lips as he waited for Eren’s reply.

Eren returned the smile with a large one of his own, raising a tanned hand to the boy’s hair and ruffling those golden locks. Armin gave a sort of giggle as he lowered his head with the weight of Eren’s hand.

“Thank you Armin but run back home now, I think I’ll finish on my own. Say hello to your parents for me”

Eren removed his hand gently, placing it to his side as Armin looked back up at him. He turned and began to run down the aisle, waving behind him with his blue cardigan flowing gently behind him.

“I will Father Jaeger, God bless you”

Eren watched him go from the lectern, his smiling falling a little bit smaller but still present as he watched the blond disappear through the sturdy wooden door, the metal clicking as it closed properly.

_‘Clever little boy’_ Eren mused gently, as he tucked the bible underneath his arm and walked slowly across the alter. He bowed his head gently in respect at the crosses perched gently on the table before disappearing into the sacristy. He moved gently around the spare pews and tables to get to the book shelf, moving the Bible into its allocated space. He gently ran his fingers over the books, smiling at the worn spines before closing the glass doors to the cabinet.

He retraced his steps back to the alter, closing to the door of the sacristy behind him. Just as he turned the key in the lock the church lit up with a white light as lightening crackled above. The thunder answered back by a bellow similar to a roar of the beasts of Hell. The result was the patter of rain on the stained glass, till the patter turned into something similar to a horde slamming against the glass.

In an instant the Church’s temperature dropped a few degrees, the change enough to penetrate Eren’s robes and causing goose bumps to begin form on his skin. But the temperature was not the only thing that was causing the goose bumps to erupt.

As the first strike of bell rung it began to count down. He hurried to kneel in front of the alter, minding his dark robe as he clutched the gold cross around his neck, pressing it to his lips and began to mumble prays of forgiveness. His grip tightened on the cross as each of the bell strikes echoed a reminder around the Church, till the point his skin was almost breaking and he was clutching onto it for dear life.

“Please Lord, please forgive me for whatever happens to me. The temptation you are giving me it extremely pressuring, please forgive me if I weaken and succumb to the evil” Eren mumbled as he kissed the cross again, pressing the top against his forehead.

“I’m insulted Eren, I’m not evil. I’m just misunderstood, that’s all”

The monotone voice was quiet, but it filled the Church and all of Eren’s body with ease. He quickly swallowed as the cross punctured his skin, the crimson liquid staining the golden and slowly dripping off his hand to the cold slabs below and down his sleeve.

Eren’s prayers and forgiveness sped up faster as the gentle footsteps started to grow louder as they approached him. The same monotone voice erupted behind him, the hot breath flowing over his neck, tickling the little hairs of the back of his neck and forcing a visible shiver straight down Eren’s spine.

“Come Eren, if you joined me then you wouldn’t have to worry about upsetting God any longer”

“Levi…”

Levi made a highly satisfied sound in the form of an ‘mmm’ which only caused Eren to screw his eyes harder at Eren using his name. He murmured repeatedly forgiveness and apologises before slowly opening his eyes as the alter squeaked in front of him as Levi perched himself on it.

Eren’s face was met by a knee high black leather boots, shined perfectly and not a spot of dirt on them. His turquoise eyes slowly tracing up the boots, leading to smart black trousers which were crossed, to a white shirt tucked neatly in said trousers and a black cloak draped over his shoulders and arms, secured at his neck.

“My face is up here Eren. As much as I like your eyes on my body, I want those eyes up here”

As much as Eren wanted to resist, he eyes followed the ivory curve of Levi’s neck, watching the Adam’s apple before following it to the deadly but beautiful face Levi possessed. And he knew how to use it. Well.

“You really do get more beautiful each day. Join me and keep that beauty forever, don’t be an idiot Eren”

Eren tumbled to his feet, one hand falling away from the cross while the other remained holding on as he hastily took a single step away from the monster before him. He despised but yet craved the way his name rolled off Levi’s tongue. But he knew if Levi knew he enjoyed it so much, he would be done for.

So instead he knitted his thick, chestnut eyebrows together, frowning at the monster before him.

“Vanity is a sin Levi, and if you can’t gues-”

“Yeah, yeah. You don’t sin since you’re a father and have to be an example. We’ve had this since I walked through the door”

“Then why do you insist on keep trying to corrupt me?”

Levi gave out a small chuckled, his lips widening enough to allow Eren a glimpse at the tools which were fit for his kind. He watched Levi swirl his tongue over the pair of pristine oversized canines.

“You seem quite enamoured with my fangs, why don’t you come here and I can show you what they can do?”

Eren scoffed at the idea, taking another step back, trying desperately to put some space between him and Levi.

“I saw what those fangs can do. I meet one of your abominations the other day; Petra was such a sweet girl with a promising future! And you stripped it away from her!”

Eren began shouting, his voice filling the empty Church. He was quite an angry child and teenager, but life of religion had mellowed him yet when it came to his friends and family, the short fuse still remained.

“Don’t shout, my hearing is already sensitive. And she wasn’t as pure as you think; she was after all have sex outside marriage with Auruo. Not very pure now is it?”

Eren’s eyes seemed to instantly flame up. He knew about Petra’s relationship with Auruo, for goodness sake she had been multiple times to repent for one time but he never saw her as any less pure. There was something about those ocean eyes igniting that twisted something in Levi. He had to subdue the wanting to move and embrace the magnificent creature before him. Eren would come willingly or not as all.

“Maybe so, but God forgives all those who seek forgiveness. It’s too late for you of course, and now you’ve cast Petra into the sinful pit you crawled from.”

“She did coming willingly. I told you, I transform no one if they are unwilling. That’s why I’m waiting for that yes to leave your lips, and a few other noises if I’m a good boy”

Levi slowly licked his thin lips, watching the way Eren’s pupils followed them then darted away, trying to pretend it never happened.

“Never in a thousand years”

“I can wait Eren, I will wait till they put a stake through my heart and crudely chop off my head. I don’t give a shit about the waiting, as long as you’re the prize.”

Eren narrowed his eyes at the foul language Levi used in his Church, slowly removing the hand from the cross and letting it dangle helplessly from his neck, still stained in his blood. But after a minute Eren lowered his head a little, his chaotic mass of deep chestnut hair hiding his eyes as the anger left his body. However he did slowly say

“Even if she is corrupted, is Petra happy?”

Levi was caught off guard by the question, even though he did expect it. However he didn’t show any surprise, just raising a thin, timed black eyebrow up in response. He uncrossed his legs and crossed them the other way as his ass was going numb on the hard alter.

“She is now with Auruo, her lover, with no fear of punishment of God. She is uneasy feeding on others, threw up the first time but her love outweighs all the problems she has faced”

He decided for the truthful approach, Eren wasn’t a fan of liars, not just for religious reasons but for personal, but Levi had yet to find out why. He watched Eren’s shoulders go rigid, obviously in an inner battle whether to chastise Levi for corrupting her or being happy about her happiness.

There was a minutes silence between them, which was filled by the wind and rain battling against the windows, the old wood work groaning in complaint at the aggression. Eren wasn’t worried much; this Church wasn’t falling down anytime soon.

He moved towards to raised lectern, sitting down on one of the steps and glanced up at Levi, who was watching him intently even though his face showed not a flicker of emotion. He didn’t know if it was a vampire thing or that it was just how Levi’s always been.

“If she’s happy then I can wish nothing more for her. Take care of her Levi, and if you don’t then I will be the one putting a stake through your heart and crudely chopping off your head”

Levi watched his actions slowly. As much as he wanted to call Eren stupid, he wasn’t. He knew when a battle needed to be given up and when to fight, but he was still a brat since he never really let anyone go scot free.

“Don’t worry. We’re all taking care of her. We would take care of you if you joined me Eren”

Eren glanced up at the man before him. To anyone else he may seem perfectly normal, immortally beautiful but still normal. His eye’s danced over the midnight hair, which was normally slicked back but today it was left to hang loosely, framing in such a way an artist would be green with envy.

But it was those eyes. Levi had called Eren’s own a divine piece of artwork that mortals shouldn’t view but he hadn’t looked at his own. He realised over time that his eyes change. The iris enlarge now and then, exposing a murky cobalt but other times they were small and sharp, like a pin filled with a steely silver.

At this point they were steely silver, which meant it was probably meant he had fed. It had been six months since Levi walked through the Church door’s, pinned Eren against the alter and asked him to join the night. At that point also he learned vampires can walk on sacred ground but can’t be touched by the cross. Talk about foul language, Levi would have needed weeks’ worth of praying to get forgiveness for what he said when he touched the cross on Eren’s neck.

“Don’t start that again Levi. I told you, no. Now it’s time to leave.”

Eren proceeded to get up from the step, wincing as the robe nudged to wound in his hand but he simply got up and continued on. He looked at the creature that didn’t seem to want to make a move before taking the snuffer from behind a pillar.

As he snuffed out the first candle a distant cry of pain ran out in the forest the Church was secluded in. He instinctively tightened his grip on the snuffer handle, making sure to look away from Levi. He knew what was happening. Since he met Levi he knew what was going on less than 500 meters away from him yet he was weak to do anything about it.

The moment he stepped out of the sacred ground he was food for anything not in God’s light, as he was still mortal and he still wished to live yet. Obviously Levi had picked up on his rigidness as he spoke once more.

“I’ll walk you to your house Eren”

“I am perfectly capable of looking after myself”

“You’re scared shitless, I can smell and taste fear, remember? Idiot.”

Eren growled at the insult, beginning to snuff out each candle till only the two at the end were lit, lighting the door way.

“Are you coming? I haven’t got all night and you’re going to miss your dinner at this rate”

Before he finished his sentence there was a quick breeze cooling his face and the last two candles were extinguished. He placed the snuffer beside the door before closing it and locking. Eren turned to look at Levi, who was standing balanced perfectly on top a gravestone a few meters away. The storm had given away to gentle moonlight, which influence Levi’s hair and eyes to glow heavenly. Ironic isn’t it?

Levi felt Eren’s eyes on him, moving his eyes from the moon and looked down at him from his taller position, which was rare showing how short he was. The moonlight brought out the lighter strands of Eren’s hair and the gold flakes that littered his eyes. The blood on his hand shined like a beacon for him but he couldn’t remove his eyes from Eren’s earthly beauty.

He wished Eren would agree with him. Throw away that robe that hide that sculptured neck and body from corrupted eyes. Levi thanked his vision for letting him see Eren changing one night through the window of his house.

Those eyes watched him closely soon moved away, no matter how much Levi wanted them back on him. Eren’s footsteps scrunched under the loose wet pebbles as he began to routine walk back to him house.

Levi watched him go, pinching his nose at Eren not waiting and leapt down, landing silently as he proceeded after Eren. He easily caught up thanks to the vampire abilities.

It was around a five minute walk from the Church to Eren’s house, crossing the field where they commonly held to Church carnival or Festivals when the weather was nice. The five minutes was set in a comfortable silence, not suffocating when they first met. The screams had vanished, not an insect was playing its tune or any person moving. It was peaceful, dangerous but very peaceful.

Eren’s house was a single floored basic house, since in his work, money went to the poor as it was believed that money or material possessions do not buy happiness.

He unlocked the wooden door, opening in and stepping over the threshold before looking back at Levi. Again, he could only enter when he was given permission, whether vampire thing or just manners, he never did enter. Eren had never bothered asking anyway.

He stood there on the porch, watching Eren with those cool eyes that weren’t giving away a single thought in his head. After a few seconds, Levi opened his mouth a spoke in his usual monotone voice.

“When will you join me you moron?”

“When God wishes it, monster, till then you belong there” Eren’s eyes looked towards to forest where the air was thick with blood of prey and gave a single nod. “While I belong there” in which he travelled to the direction of the Church and the town, nodding again.

“Going after you is definitely a choice I don’t regret”

A small smile flittered on Eren’s lips at Levi’s words as he slowly closed the door. However before it shut, Eren spoke.

“Have a good night Levi”

The door clicked into place, leaving Levi to embrace the night and the creatures that crawled it along with him.

But he knew one day, he would be embraced by the night.

While embracing Eren.

**Author's Note:**

> -Catch me on tumblr!  
> http://s--n--k--t.tumblr.com/


End file.
